Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece
by Anny C. XD
Summary: Talk Show com os personagens de One Piece com uma pequena surpresa àqueles que enviaram Reviews fazendo suas perguntas. Espero quem não se importem . XP
1. Talk Show

Espero que ninguém se importe...

* * *

**Talk Show**

Apresentadora: Bom dia!... tarde... noite... madrugada... ou o que quer que seja! Eu não faço a mínima idéia de que horas são graças a esse estúdio maldito no qual até agora eu não saí ainda. ¬¬

Platéia: Verdade, verdade.

Apresentadora: Será que algum dia eu sairei daqui? Tomara. E agora, sem mais delongas vamos começar o Talk Show... Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece! Que entrem os nossos queridos convidados.

_Os personagens entram._

Ruffy/Luffy (vou chamar de Ruffy mesmo...): Hi Hi! Olha Zoro, quanta gente! _–coloca a mão no chapéu e sorri de orelha a orelha-_

Zoro: ¬¬ Porque agente teve que vir?

Ruffy: Sei lá. XD

Nami: Só sei de uma coisa, isso não vai sair nem um pouco barato para eles... _–sorriso gancioso-_

Usopp: u.u Todas essas pessoas vieram fazer perguntas para o grande capitão Usopp? _–sorriso-_

Zoro: Não.

Sanji: Os homens eu não sei, mas as mulheres só irão perguntar para mim.

Zoro: Eu só quero ver...

Sanji: Você está duvidando?!

Zoro: Estou. E daí?

Sanji: Eu vou quebrar a sua cara! _–avança-_

Apresentadora: Alguém segure esses dois. Eles vão destruir o estúdio! E se isso acontecer vocês vão ter que pagar os estragos.

Robin: _Doce Fleurs – aparta os rapazes- _

Nami: O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Eu não vou pagar por nada do que vocês destruírem.

Chopper: u.u –_olhos brilhando-_ Então é assim que é um estúdio de TV?

Franky: Aposto que a maioria das perguntas serão pra mim. –_ faz dançinha estranha e para naquela pose esquisita de sempre- _

Brooke: Legal. U.u Apresentadora.

Apresentadora: O quê?

Brooke: Posso ver sua calcinha?

Apresentadora: Ò.Ó Tarado! –_da um soco na cara do Brooke-_

Todos: o.o

Nami: Essa é das minhas!

Sanji: u.u Um doce para outro. –_oferece para a apresentadora-_

Apresentadora: Obrigada, mas não posso comer em horário de trabalho. ¬¬ Maldita Diretora...

Diretora: ¬¬ Vamos abrir uma exceção hoje. Mas eu também quero.

Sanji: Claro. ^^

Apresentadora: u.u –_devora o doce_- Agora vamos voltar aos nossos afazeres. Sentem-se todos, por favor.

Ruffy: Ué... Por que tem duas cadeiras a mais?

Apresentadora: Boa pergunta. É que, prevendo que algumas perguntas não conseguirão serem respondidas por vocês, nós do programa resolvemos trazer dois convidados especiais. Que entrem... o criador de One Piece: Eichiro Oda!

Oda: こんにちは

Todos: ???

Oda: Sorry, I forgot that I'm not in Japan.

Todos os que não sabem falar inglês: ???

Oda: ¬¬ E nem nos EUA...

Apresentadora: E a criadora desse Talk Show: a Autora!

Autora: Olá a todos.

Sanji: u.u Eu morri e não percebi?

Autora: Por quê?

Sanji: Porque você é um anjo.

Autora: ^^ Obrigada –_to me achando sim e daí? XD-_

Brooke: Posso ver sua calcinha?

Autora: ¬¬ Não. ¬¬

Brooke: Tudo bem.

Apresentadora: Para começar, escolhemos algumas pessoas da platéia para fazer perguntas aos nossos convidados. Que entre o primeiro escolhido para fazer as perguntas: Uchira Mandy Lua.

Mandy: Oi pessoal.

Apresentadora: Pera ai... Você não é a patrocinadora do Talk Show?

Mandy: Sou. E é exatamente por isso que eu sou a primeira a fazer as perguntas. ^^

Apresentadora: Marmelada... Mas fazer o que? Pode começar a perguntar.

Mandy: u.u Tudo bem. Vou começar perguntando para... O Sanji.

Sanji: Eu não disse que as mulheres iam perguntar para MIM.

Zoro: Cala a boca.

Mandy: Sanji...

Sanji: Diga, linda donzela.

Mandy: Você já amou alguma mulher de verdade? Porque, pelo amor de kami, as vezes chega a ser ridículo o papel que você faz na mão das mulheres.

Zoro: Verdade.

Sanji: Ridículo? Nunca! Eu só faço tudo por aquelas que eu verdadeiramente amo! E eu não tenho culpa de ser um escravo do amor.

Mandy: Mas você já amou de verdade?

Sanji: Claro que sim! Todos os meus amores são verdadeiros. Pergunte para a minha querida Nami.

Nami: Eu? Não faço idéia do que ele está falando.

Sanji: _[mode Maysa On] _Meu mundo caiu e me fez ficar assim... –_depressivo-_

Apresentadora: o.o Nossa... Acho que ele ta falando sério. ... Tudo bem, próxima.

Mandy: Chopper, Você é muito kawaii, te achei uma gracinha.

Chopper: E quem liga pra sua opinião? –_cara toda vermelha envergonhada como um sorriso estampado no rosto, como, aliás, ele geralmente fica quando é elogiado-_

Mandy: Você já trabalhou para o Papai Noel?

Chopper: o.o

Ruffy: Boa!

Chopper: o.o Bem... Na verdade... Eu quase trabalhei para ele.

Nami: Como assim quase?

Chopper: Eu não quero falar disso...

Ruffy: Mas eu sou o capitão e estou falando para você responder.

Chopper: É que eu me candidatei para a vaga de rena do Papai Noel... Eu até cheguei às finais e fiquei entre os 2 melhores... Eu e o Rodolfo.

Usopp: E por que você não foi escolhido?

Chopper: ç.ç Porque quando o Papai Noel olhou para o meu nariz... Ele disse que azul não combinava com o trenó dele! T.T

Todos: o.o

Apresentadora: Nossa... Nunca pensei que o Papai Noel fosse uma Bicha desalmada combinadinha. XD

Autora: Pra você ver, né? Próxima.

Mandy: Certo. Agora é para a Nami.

Nami: Quanto vão me pagar por isso?

Apresentadora: Nada.

Nami: ¬¬ Saco.

Mandy: Nami, sou sua fã. Quero ser que nem você quando crescer, só que menos mercenária, porque você exagera às vezes. Você já pensou em iniciar um romance com algum dos seus companheiros de viagem?

Nami: Não. Eles são muito pobres.

Mandy: É que eu já li fics de você com alguns deles...

Nami: Ò.Ó Mas que ultraje. Fala. Pode ir falando onde você leu tal absurdo. Vou processar todos... E ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso. $.$

Apresentadora: Você só pensa nisso?

Nami: Sim XD

Autora: Mercenária? Nem um pouco! XP

Mandy: Ok. Ruffy. Te adoro, você é um exemplo de vitorioso na vida... Posso entrar na sua tripulação? –_olhos brilhando-_

Ruffy: Hi hi... Por mim tudo bem. XD Só depende dos outros...

Nami: Você pode ser minha fã e tudo mais, mas não.

Sanji: Por mim você já estava dentro.

Zoro: De jeito nenhum.

Franky: Você saber fazer alguma coisa?

Mandy: Não.

Franky: Então não.

Ruffy: Ih... Parece que você perdeu. Desculpe. Você não pode entrar.

Mandy: ç.ç Tudo bem, não queria mesmo. –_bico-_ Agora pro Zoro. Zoro... Casa comigo? Você é foda, espadachim, lindo e faz meu tipo de segundo personagem favorito de animes.

Sanji: Então o primeiro sou eu.

Mandy: Não. O primeiro é geralmente o principal.

Ruffy: Eu? Hi hi. –_sorri-_

Mandy: Mas e ai Zoro?

Zoro: Zzz... Hã? Quem? O que? Como?

Mandy: T.T Chega de perguntas individuais pra vocês. Agora é para todos. Que mal lhes pergunte, vocês foram trancados ai como todos os outros personagens que fazem esse tipo de fic?

Nami: Não que eu saiba.

Mandy: É que geralmente alguém costuma perder a chave e nunca mais vocês saem daí, já que o estúdio é a prova de qualquer fuga.

Todos: O.O

Mandy: É assim que funciona aqui também?

Apresentadora: Isso ainda não foi decidido. Tudo vai depender de como eles se comportarem. ^^

Todos: -_ cara de santinho-_

Mandy: Ah... –_sorriso malévolo-_ Autora...

Autora: Diga.

Mandy: E ai, como fica o trato?

Autora: Tudo como combinamos.

Apresentadora: O que vocês combinaram?

Autora: Que ela vai dar uma festa pra vocês e que cada um vai poder escolher um presente.

Todos: U.U

Mandy: Podem escolher. ^^

Nami: Qualquer coisa?

Mandy: Menos dinheiro.

Nami: ¬¬ Saco.

Zoro: Eu quero uma katana nova.

Sanji: Eu quero o conjunto de peças de cozinha exclusivas da Caras. –_ merchandaising-_

Usopp: Eu quero um super estilingue.

Chopper: E eu, um laboratório completo.

Franky: 1000 litros de Coca-Cola. –_merchandaising de novo-_

Brooke: Sua calcinha.

Ruffy: Um navio voador.

Robin: As pedras que contam a história do século perdido.

Mandy: Putz. To ferrada. XD Bye.

Apresentadora: E eu não ganho nada?

Autora: O contrato era apenas para eles.

Apresentadora: Saco ¬¬ Entra logo o próximo a perguntar. ¬¬

Tenshi Oni: u.u direto ao ponto. Ruffy, casa comigo? *.*

Ruffy: ???

Tenshi: Sanji, se o Ruffy não aceitar você casa comigo?

Sanji: Se a Nami permitir...

Nami: Por mim...

Tenshi: Oba! Vou levar você pra casa, Sanji.

Nami: Pera ai, agente vai ficar sem cozinheiro? De jeito nenhum! Ele fica.

Sanji: Eu sabia que você me amava!

Nami: Não te amo. Só não quero voltar a comer como antigamente.

Zoro: Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar.

Tenshi: Saco. ¬¬ Mas e aí Zoro... –_ sorriso malévolo-_ é verdade que você ama a Robin?

Zoro: Que pergunta mais idiota é essa? É claro que não. E além do mais isso me desviaria do meu objetivo de me tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo.

Tenshi: Pra terminar. Choppy, você é muito fofo.

Chopper: Cala a boca. –_ que nem pimentão-_

Tenshi: ^^ Nami, você é muito maneira. Usopp... Você é muito hilário!

Usopp: Capitão Usopp.

Tenshi: Amo todos de One Piece. Só não vou muito com a cara da Robin... -.-

Robin: Idem.

Tenshi: ¬¬ Beijo para todos. Fui.

Apresentadora: Acho que o santo delas não se cruzaram. XD Que entre o próximo a perguntar antes da pergunta de rua.

Cerejinhah dark Otaku: Tuuuudo bem. Qualquer um de vocês que souberem responder as perguntas pode, ok? Vamos lá. Por que o nariz do Usopp é tão grande?

Ruffy: Essa eu sei!

Todos: Sabe? O.o

Ruffy: Claro. Porque ele é o Pinochio! –_sorri-_

Todos: ¬¬ mas até que faz sentido.

Usopp: Sem comentários. ¬¬

Cerejinhah: XD Outra. Quem é a mãe do Ruffy?

Autora: A Sra. Dragon. XD

Todos: ¬¬

Cerejinhah: E então Oda?

Oda: Segredo! Continuem a ler One Piece que, talvez, algum dia, você descubram. ^^

Cerejinhah: Já vi que não adianta perguntar... Sanji, porque você fuma?

Sanji: Porque fumar deixa o paladar mais apurado. _[isso não é verdade. Crianças não acreditem nele! Fumar faz mal pra saúde]_ E além do mais as gatinhas adoram._[outra mentira]_

Autora: Eu odeio homens fumantes.

Sanji: Bem... Quase todas.

Cerejinhah: Ah... Isso me lembra, Sanji, por que você é tão mulherengo?

Sanji: Porque garotas belas merecem ser admiradas e saberem que são belas.

Cerejinhah: Certo... Agora uma individual. Nami, por que você não planejou uma fuga com os aldeões da sua vila?

Nami: Porque eu teria que gastar muito dinheiro subornando gente, comprando um navio grande o bastante pra caber todo mundo, alimentando todos eles durante a viagem e comprando casa pra todo mundo em outro lugar depois, muito mais dinheiro do que eu teria que pagar pro Arlong.

Autora: Do ponto de vista econômico está esplicado.

Ruffy: E não tem uma só pra mim não?

Cerejinhah: Tem sim. Quando você vai achar o One Piece?

Ruffy: Quando eu me tornar o Rei dos Piratas!

Cerejinha: E o que você vai fazer depois?

Ruffy: o.o Sabe que eu não sei. Eu acho que... Me tornar o Rei dos Piratas! _XD_

Apresentadora: Você está sendo redundante.

Ruffy: Redun o quê?

Apresentadora: Esquece. ¬¬

Ruffy: Tuuudo bem. XD

Cerejinhah: Agora para o Zoro. Como você é tão bom com espadas?

Zoro: Sei lá. Só sendo. E treinando muito.

Cerejinhah: u.u -_olha pro lado-_ Chopper, pra que essa cartola tão grande?

Chopper: Porque quando eu viro "humano" ela fica certinha na minha cabeça.

Cerejinhah: Boa. Uma última pergunta... Alguém sabe onde está o Shanks?

Ruffy: Nem idéia.

Resto da tripulação: Quem?

Autora: Por hora voltando de uma visitinha que ele fez ao Barba Branca. ^^

Oda: Acho que sim, sei lá.

Apresentadora: Agora é hora da Pergunta de Rua. Roda o VT.

Jubiletti: Pergunta para o Sanji, o que você acha sobre os Yaois, principalmente, sobre você e o Zoro? Vlw.

Apresentadora: u.u Boa pergunta Sanji-kun.

Sanji: O que eu acho? Eu acho que todas elas são uma mer**, e que todos que as escrevem são uns filhos da p***

Todos: O.O

Autora: Que é isso Sanji? Ela são tãaaaaaaaaao legais. XD

Sanji: Vai se f***

Autora: Cuidado com o que fala mocinho, ou eu posso fazer miséria com você. Ò.Ó

Apresentadora: Mensagem dos patrocinadores rápido!

_Mensagem dos Patrocinadores..._

Patrocinadora: E ai pessoal do One Piece! Como vão respondendo as pesguntas? Saibam que quando acabarem ai tem uma festa na piscina esperando vocês na Rua dos Bobos nº 0. XD Ah... Os presentes de vocês estão aqui, só que alguns foi impossível de conseguir. Sorry para aqueles que ficaram sem presentes. XP

_Fim da mensagem..._

Apresentadora: Voltamos com o Talk Show Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece. Parece que os nervos dos entrevistados já se acalmaram, então nós podemos prosseguir com as perguntas. Que entre o próximo a perguntar.

J4ckP0T: Aqui vai minha contribuição. São perguntas diretas então quero respostar diretas. Zoro, por que seu cabelo é verde!?

Zoro: Por que você que saber? Tah com ciúmes?

J4ckP0T: Claro! –_irônico-_ Meu sonho é ter um cabelo cor de meleca. ¬¬ Esquece. Sanji, o que afinal há de errado com essa sua sobrancelha?

Sanji: Nada.

J4ckP0T: Como assim nada?

Sanji: Você não queria uma resposta objetiva? Pois então.

J4ckP0T: Então me responda subjetivamente.

Sanji: Ela é assim para chamar a atenção das belas mulheres para o belo homem que eu sou.

Zoro: Sei...

Sanji: Duvida? Ò.ó Tah querendo briga?

Zoro: Cai dentro.

Apresentadora: Segurança!

Nami: -_dá pedala Robinho nos dois-_ Dá pra parar? Desse jeito vocês vão destruir tudo. E eu já avisei que não vou pagar por estrago nenhum. Ò.ó

Sanji: Tudo por você, minha deusa! *.*

Zoro: Unf... ¬¬

J4ckP0T: XD Dá neles Nami! É por isso que eu te pergunto, casa comigo?

Nami: Você é rico?

J4ckP0T: Aqui o extrato da minha conta.

Nami: $.$ Pra quando é o casamento? $.$

Robin: Você deve ter muito no banco pra ela aceitar.

J4ckP0T: Ô se tenho. Mas e ai, Robin, Quer ser minha amante?

Robin: Acho que ela não iria gostar.

Nami: Contanto que ele não me negue nada, nem a senha da conta dele, ele pode ter quantas amantes ele quiser. $.$

Autora: Desculpa cortar seu barato Nami, mas esse extrato é falso.

Nami: O QUE?? Ò.Ó Trato desfeito.

J4ckP0T: ¬¬ Continuando. Franky, como você e o Brooke fazem pra ir ao banheiro sendo você um ciborgue e ele um esqueleto?

Franky: Ele eu não sei, mas eu... Essa parte eu não transformei em ciborgue não.

Robin: Verdade, se não eu não teria conseguido amassar as *** dele para ajudar a convencê-lo de entrar pra tripulação.

Ruffy: É. Foi muito engraçado! XD

J4ckP0T: Mas e você Brooke?

Brooke: Eu? A comida passa direto por mim, não chega a ser digerida.

J4ckP0T: u.u Sakei, mas como você faz pra ter um afro tão forte?

Brooke: Tomando bastante vitaminas.

Apresentadora: Mas você não acabou de dizer que não digeria a comida?

Brooke: Disse? Verdade. Então eu não sei não.

J4ckP0T: Então... como é que você está sempre vestindo a mesma roupa? Você tem quantas mudas dela?

Brooke: Eu sou um esqueleto, eu não suo, então a roupa não fica fedida e não precisa ser lavada, daí eu não preciso trocar.

J4ckP0T: Agora pra Autora, foi muito chato responder as minhas perguntas?

Autora: Não, até que foi legal, A melhor parte foi aquela que eu te derrubei do cavalo contando pra Nami que o extrato era falso. XD

J4ckP0T: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Autora: Vixi...

Apresentadora: Hora de ir J4ckP0T. Sua palavras finais.

J4ckP0T: Usopp, Estilingue? Seja macho e use umas armas de Fogo HAuUAuauAUhUAHuAHAU! XD

Usopp: É capitão Usopp pra você!

J4ckP0T: Chopper, esse seu nariz azul não me engana! Vai me dizer que vive cercado de substancia alucinógenas medicinais e esse nariz e natural! Conta outra! Lol

Chopper: o.o Ele descobriu que eu sou viciado?!!

Autora: Não, você é que acabou de dizer que é.

Chopper: O.O

J4ckP0T: Ah, e Autora... Agente se vê na saída. ¬¬

Autora: o.o Vem logo o próximo a perguntar, droga. O.o

Nanase Kei: Calma eu sei que você ficou meio bolada, mas não precisa descontar em mim.

Autora: Sorry. Pode começar.

Nanase: Para o Sanji. Diz aí, o que você acha das mil e uma garotas que fazem fics, doujins, arts de você com o Zoro, o Luffy ou qualquer outro homem? A parada de "respeitar as mulheres acima de tudo" conta até mesmo nesse caso? 8D

Sanji: Eu sempre respeitarei as mulheres acima de tudo, mesmo se elas forem vacas, filhas da mãe, vadias. ^^ E sobre o caso de ficarem me colocando com outros machos... É puro despeito delas por não poder me ter. Eu sou fiel a Nami até a morte!

Nami: Lá vem ele...

Robin: Cachorrinho...

Sanji: Sou um cachorrinho do amor!

Autora: Admitiu. XD

Nanase: Para o Zoro agora. PEGAEU, MECOME, OI, VOCÊ É FODA, SOU TUA FÃ, CARALHO!

Zoro:-_ brincando com as espadas-_ Ah?

Nanase: ... ¬¬ Tá, pode ignorar isso se quiser. Anyway... É verdade que você ama a Robin?

Zoro: Eu já disse que não CA**!

Autora: Estressou.

Nanase: Zoro, você diz que não liga pra besteiras do tipo se preocupar com mulheres e essas coisas, o que me leva a perguntar... Você é virgem? 8D

Zoro: Apresentadora, eu posso deixar de responder?

Apresentadora: Não. XD

Zoro: ¬¬

Sanji: Te pegou de jeito!

Zoro: Filho da mãe, eu vou te matar!!! _One guiri!_

Sanji: _Diable..._

Nami: PQP quantas vezes eu já disse pra vocês pararem de brigar??!!!! Robin, ajuda aqui!

Robin: _Cien Fleurs, Quatro Mano_

Nami: Isso ai. Segura bem eles.

Apresentadora: Segurança! Ajudem a Robin. Pode continuar Nanase.

Nanase: Para o Brooke. Como você consegue chorar sendo um esqueleto? 8D

Brooke: Me mostra a sua calcinha?

Nami: -_pedala Robinho-_ Dá pra parar???!!!

Brooke: x_x –_cai no chão por nocaute-_

Apresentadora: ih... Acho que você vai ficar sem sua resposta... Tchau! Próximo!

TTatikia: Oba! Vou perguntar pro Zoro...

Apresentadora: Ah... Robin, será que você pode destampar a boca dele.

Robin: Claro.

Zoro: Bem melhor. Assim pelo menos dá pra respirar.

TTatikia: Zoro, como é que você consegue ser tão sexy, mesmo sem querer ser?? *_*

Zoro: ¬¬ Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

TTatikia: Nossa... E será que você aceita casar comigo??

Zorro: Pela milésima vez, eu não quero casar com ninguém!

TTatikia: TT_TT buá... Eu achava que não. Ç.ç Mas... Zoro, eu também quero te perguntar se você aceita uma discípula, já que eu também amo espadas!! Já fiz cosplay de Tashigi XD e de você também. Ein?

Zoro: Não. Você iria atrapalhar o meu treinamento.

TTatikia: Buá –_sai correndo-_

Apresentadora: Lá se vai mais uma desiludida. Tsc tsc Que entre a próxima desiludida a fazer as perguntas, quer dizer a próxima pessoa a fazer as perguntas.

Lune-sama: Eu.

Apresentadora: Rápido. O tempo ta acabando.

Lune-sama: Tudo bem. Bate bola, jogo rápido. Ruffy, qual o amor da sua vida?

Ruffy: Churrasco!!!

Autora: Típico.

Lune-sama: Sanji, você nunca bateu em uma mulher mesmo?

Sanji: Nunca bati, não bato e nunca baterei.

Franky: Mas o zumbi da sua sombra já.

Sanji: o.o Mas não era eu. Era um zumbi que tinha a minha sombra e só isso.

Lune-sama: Certo. Última, Chopper por que seu nariz é azul?

Chopper: Defeito de nascença;

Usopp: Você não tinha acabado de admitir que era viciado?

Chopper: T.T –_ sai correndo do estúdio-_

Lune-sama: É... Nem deu tempo de perguntar se ele não gostaria de ser a rena do papai Noel. =/

Apresentadora: É isso ai. Estamos encerrando mais um... O que, diretora? Tem mais uma pergunta? Feita por um anônimo? Fala. U.u KKKKKKKKKK

Todos: O que foi?

Apresentadora: Acabaram de revelar o segredo do Sanji!

Todos: u.u

Sanji: Meu segredo? Que m*** de segredo é esse??!!

Apresentadora: Anônimo diz, para o Sanji, Eu descobri o seu segredo. Você cobre o olho direito com cabelo porque... KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sanji: Por que o que???!!

Apresentadora: Porque ... Você é vesgo! XD

Todos: LOL

Sanji: Quem foi o filho da p*** que falou isso?!!! Ò.Ó Eu vou matar!! –_começa a destruir o estúdio-_

Nami: Para Sanji!!!

Sanji: Cadê o fdp que fez isso???

Apresentadora: Estamos tendo um pequeno problema de origem emocional...

Autora: Pequeno???

Apresentadora: Um GRANDE problema de origem emocional que nos obriga a encerrar o progra...

_TV começa a chiar na casa dos telespectadores e uma mensagem aparece na tela:_

Mensagem: Lamentamos informar que devido ao ataque de raiva de um de nossos convidados o estúdio foi destruído causando pânico geral e pandemônio.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

???: Querida você leu isso?

???²: O que?

???: Sabe aqueles convidados do Talk Show? Todos foram hospitalizados...

???²: Que horror!

???: ... menos a Autora e o Eichiro Oda.

???²: E como isso aconteceu?

???: Parece que na última hora os dois desenharam uma saída de emergência pra eles.

???²: Menos mal. Assim Ela e o Oda vão poder continuar escrevendo.

???: Verdade. ^^

* * *

SURPRESA!!

Todos os que fizeram perguntas viraram personagens! XP

Espero que ninguém tenha ficado ofendido...

_Consciência: Eu achei a idéia legal..._

Eu também, mas vai que eles não acharam...

É isso...

Mandem Reviews! XD

Principalmente aqueles que viraram personagens! [eu quero saber se gostaram ou não] ^^


	2. CHEGOU!

ESTÁ PRONTA!!!!

Já está disponível "Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece 2"!!!

P.s.: Pode até ser 1º de Abril, mas não é mentira não!! XP


End file.
